


You give me ideas and I write them

by Just_A_Waffle_Bitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch/pseuds/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch
Summary: Hopefully this serves as a remedy for writer's block.





	You give me ideas and I write them

So... I always wanna write something, but I never have any ideas for what to write. So, uh... you comment ideas for drabbles/One shots, and I'll write them. Each chapter of this will be a different story. Comment your ideas below! I'm open to any ships, but I don't do NSFW.


End file.
